


Кроты в солнечных очках

by Givsen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кроты в солнечных очках», — неожиданно вспоминает Леон и усмехается про себя, осторожно перешагивая кусками вырванные из стен ближайших зданий бетонные плиты и перевёрнутые мусорные баки. <br/>      Точнее сравнения и не придумаешь. <br/>      Остаётся только надеяться, что свет в конце тоннеля — это всё-таки выход, а не грёбаный поезд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кроты в солнечных очках

      Нелегко находиться в Аду, когда единственной надеждой остаётся — умереть наименее болезненно и страшно. И когда единственным твоим желанием оказывается — не сильно громко орать, когда в твою плоть будут вгрызаться десятки гнилых зубов.  
      Леона передёргивает, когда ему за шиворот попадает капля. Он поводит плечами, поднимает руку и стирает с шеи остывающий мокрый след, от которого мороз идёт по коже. Подняв глаза, он смотрит на пробитую крышу огромного банкетного зала, куда они с Хеленой забрались в поисках убежища получасом ранее. Из огромной дыры, похожей на ощерившуюся обломками арматур пасть, свисает обрубок человека, который бешено таращит подёрнутые белесой плёнкой глаза и кряхтит, протягивая «лохматую» культю к стоящей тремя метрами ниже Хелене. Кажется, одно неверное движение — и он свалится прямиком на жертву, ошеломив её неожиданным нападением.  
      Этого Леон допустить не может.  
      — Отойди в сторону, — тихо командует он и на всякий случай прицеливается.  
      Хелена лишних вопросов не задаёт. Она быстро сдвигается с места, покидая опасную зону, и лишь затем поднимает голову, пристально вглядываясь в переломанного получеловека на потолке. Тот, потеряв добычу из виду, моментально переключает своё внимание на Леона и, скрипя жёлто-коричневыми зубами, тянется уже к нему.  
      — Жуть, — почти выплёвывает Хелена и направляет дуло пистолета на безгубое мертвенно-серое лицо. Палец на курке напрягается.  
      Леон сразу понимает, чем им это грозит.  
      — Не стоит. — Он в два шага оказывается рядом с Хеленой и, обхватив ладонью её предплечье, с нажимом отводит прицел в сторону. — Иначе сюда сбежится целая толпа.  
      Хелена, с присвистом вздохнув, с трудом отрывает взгляд от копошащегося зомби. Она нервно дёргает плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку, и поворачивается к Леону спиной. Видно, что она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закричать.  
      Леон и сам бы с удовольствием поорал всласть, но на это нет времени. Да и ситуация не слишком располагает к лишнему шуму.  
      — Идём, — упавшим голосом говорит Хелена.  
      Леон бросает ещё один взгляд на потолок и, сжав губы, молча следует за ней.  


 

***

  
      У Хелены дрожат руки, когда она пытается застегнуть крохотные пуговицы на жакете.  
      Леон и рад бы предложить ей свою помощь, но снова принимать на себя удар в виде убийственного взгляда ему что-то не хочется. Во время перевязки пораненного о крюк в заборе плеча он вдоволь им насладился — больше не тянет.  
      — Сколько ещё? — устало спрашивает Хелена, справившись, наконец, с жакетом.  
      — Надо переждать ночь, — уверенно говорит Леон. — В темноте от нас не больше пользы, чем от кротов в солнечных очках.  
      — Шутник. — Хелена криво усмехается.  
      Леон прислоняется спиной к покорёженной стене и ловит ладонью мигающий свет от автомобильных фар, который проникает сквозь маленькие трещины. Судя по всему, аккумулятор почти на нуле — с каждым всполохом свет становится всё бледнее. Это не сильно весело, потому что ночь, как назло, безлунная. Придётся надеяться только на свой слух.  
      Леон сжимает кулак, разжимает его и снова сжимает, прислушиваясь к едва слышному скрипу кожаных перчаток. Странно, но этот звук его почти успокаивает. Как успокаивает и то, что в непосредственной близости от него находится ещё одна живая душа. Не совсем невредимая, конечно, но в нынешних условиях стоит научиться довольствоваться малым.  
      Леон поворачивает голову к пытающейся устроиться Хелене и, снова сжав кулак, опускает, наконец, руку.  
      — Ты всегда такая? — спрашивает он.  
      — Какая? — У Хелены удивлённый и несколько озадаченный голос. Когда она поворачивается к Леону, тусклый свет мигающих фар отражается в её глазах влажными бликами.  
      — Вот такая, — охотно поясняет Леон. — Лаконичная, радикальная и прямая, будто тебе линейку в позвоночник воткнули. У меня учитель по математике таким был. Скверный мужик.  
      Хелена замолкает на некоторое время. Леон с лёгким оттенком паники думает, что она его сейчас огреет чем-нибудь и будет права. Однако вместо этого Хелена просто пожимает плечами и тут же кривится от боли.  
      — Не всегда, — отвечает она, обхватывая ладонью больное место.  
      — Это хорошо, — сварливо говорит Леон, вытягивая ноги. Подошва тяжёлых ботинок с тихим шорохом скользит по засыпанному бетонной крошкой паркету.  
      — Тебе-то какая разница? — Хелена осторожно прижимается здоровым плечом к стене и судорожно выдыхает. — Всё равно после этого кошмара наши дороги разойдутся. Ты меня никогда не увидишь, как и я тебя.  
      — Не фа-а-акт, — задумчиво тянет Леон, косясь на ёрзающую Хелену. Его подмывает предложить ей лечь к нему на колени из соображений удобства. Но огребать за это он пока не готов.  
      Хелена хрипло смеётся, качая головой. Леон заворожено следит за пляшущими на её спутанных волосах отсветами фар.  
      — Шутник, — говорит она, — и мечтатель вдобавок. Ты всегда такой?  
      — Всегда, — нарочито гордо отвечает Леон, тихо радуясь, что атмосфера потихоньку разряжается. — За это меня и любят.  
      — А за что не любят? — ехидно поддевает Хелена. Она устраивается, наконец, поудобнее и снова шипит от боли.  
      Желание предложить ей помощь становится практически невыносимым.  
      — Слушай… — произносит Леон и замолкает, когда фары гаснут, погружая их небольшое убежище в кромешную темноту.  
      Становится угрожающе тихо по ту сторону стен, и настроение болтать даже на полтона ниже испаряется почти мгновенно.  
      — После этого кошмара, — едва слышно повторяет Хелена. — Кошмары же всегда рано или поздно заканчиваются, правда?  
      — Правда. — Леон кивает, хоть этого и не видно, и закрывает глаза.  
      Она всё равно откажется.  


 

***

  
      Ладонь Хелены влажная и норовит выскользнуть из пальцев.  
      Леон стискивает зубы, крепче сжимает её руку и делает рывок назад. Тело моментально теряет равновесие, и он с шумом обрушивается прямо в кучу битого кирпича. Зад обжигает боль от острых сколотых углов, зато Хелена — живая и невредимая — почти в ту же секунду падает рядом, вцепившись сведёнными судорогой пальцами в запястье Леона.  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет она.  
      Леон переводит взгляд на неё и усилием воли проглатывает вертящиеся на языке ругательства в адрес всего на свете. Он откидывается на спину, шумно вдыхая поднявшуюся от их забега пыль, и морщится, когда в горле начинает першить.  
      Ещё бы чуть-чуть…  
      Хелена упирается дрожащими руками в пол и приподнимается сперва на четвереньки, а затем — садится на колени. Оглядываться назад — туда, где копошится целая орава мертвецов, загнавших их сюда, — она, впрочем, не торопится. Хотя Леон её за это не осуждает. Он и сам здорово перетрусил, когда туфля Хелены соскользнула с выступа. Спасли её от неминуемого падения в копошащееся море когтей, зубов и боли лишь рефлексы Леона, отточенные до алмазного блеска, и чудо. Чудо — даже в большей степени, потому что обернись Леон на долю секунды позже — спасать было бы уже некого.  
      — Закурить бы сейчас. — В голосе Хелены слышится горькая усмешка, несмотря на ощутимую дрожь, идущую вибрациями по воздуху. — Жаль, что не курю.  
      — Я бы тебя тогда лично скормил этим парням. Не переношу курящих женщин, — бормочет Леон, приподнимаясь. Он смотрит на бледное лицо Хелены, покрытое пылью и сажей, и думает, что и сам бы сейчас закурил, несмотря на отвращение к табачному дыму. Но ей это знать необязательно.  
      Хелена поднимается на ноги и всё-таки оборачивается в сторону небольшого обрыва, который фактически спас жизни и ей, и Леону. Она, осторожно шагая, подходит к краю и смотрит вниз.  
      Леон прекрасно видит, как сильно дрожат её руки, несмотря на выдержку и определённое умение тщательно скрывать эмоции. Он молчит несколько мгновений, позволяя ей справиться с собой, и лишь затем приближается.  
      — Идём. — Леон кладёт ладонь на плечо Хелены, аккуратно увлекая её в сторону от края. — Нам надо ещё место для ночлега найти.  
      Хелена, спотыкаясь, делает несколько шагов следом за ним и останавливается.  
      — Кроты в солнечных очках, — бормочет она. — Ну надо же.  
      — Чего? — изумляется Леон, распахивая глаза. Ему кажется, что он ослышался.  
      — Ничего. — Хелена вдруг берёт его за руку и стискивает ладонь тонкими сильными пальцами, в которых до сих пор ощущается остаточная дрожь. — Идём.  
      Леон послушно идёт за ней, чувствуя себя бычком на верёвочке. Но сопротивляться пока он попросту не в состоянии. Слишком велико удивление.  


 

***

  
      Хелена иногда плачет во сне.  
      Леон привык реагировать на любые шорохи мгновенно, поэтому тихий всхлип заставляет его молниеносно нырнуть рукой под куртку и сжать в ладони шершавую рукоять пистолета. Лишь когда взгляд фокусируется на сжавшейся в комок на полу Хелене, он расслабляется и вздыхает, думая, что всё бы сейчас отдал за душ и возможность выспаться по-человечески. И дать выспаться ей. Выспаться, отдохнуть, обнять сестру и отпустить, наконец, довлеющее напряжение.  
      Леон потягивается, хрустя позвонками, и с присвистом выдыхает. Он почёсывает отросшую щетину и недовольно кривится, думая, что вместе с душем ему не помешала бы хорошая бритва. И лосьон.  
      Хелена сильно вздрагивает и всхлипывает громче, стискивая руки в кулаки. Леон дёргается от этого, снова собираясь потянуться за пистолетом, но лишь недовольно цыкает на себя. Джентльмен, мать твою, ещё пальнуть в неё с перепуга не хватало!  
      — Не хотела… — мямлит Хелена, делая шумные неглубокие вдохи. — Я не хотела… Дебора…  
      Леон мнётся некоторое время и, сдавшись, поднимается с места. Он садится рядом с Хеленой и неловким движением скидывает с себя куртку. В небольшой комнатке, где они обосновались на ночлег, конечно, и без того душно, но Леону почему-то кажется, что ощущение его присутствия — его причастности, если уж на то пошло, — должно помочь.  
      Куртка пахнет (воняет!) так, что Леону на мгновение становится стыдно. Но деваться всё равно некуда, поэтому он со всей осторожностью укрывает ею дрожащие плечи. Всегда чувствительная к вмешательствам со стороны Хелена неожиданно не просыпается. Более того — она действительно успокаивается, согретая чужим тяжёлым теплом.  
      Леон первые полчаса страшно собой гордится. А потом начинает мёрзнуть от недосыпа и ледяного холода, идущего от бетонного пола.  


 

***

  
      — Она всегда была моей маленькой сестрёнкой. — Хелена прижимается лопатками к кованой спинке кровати и натягивает на плечи покрытое большими пятнами одеяло. Матрас под тяжестью её тела слегка поскрипывает.  
      Присаживаясь рядом с ней, Леон с неудовольствием отмечает, что под его весом матрас и вовсе провисает почти до самого пола.  
      — Поэтому ты всегда старалась быть сильной за двоих? — спрашивает он и некоторое время раздумывает — скидывать ботинки или нет. С одной стороны безумно хочется вытащить ноги из тяжёлой обуви, в которой они парились на протяжении последних нескольких дней. Но с другой стороны — вместе с ногами в душном плену парились и носки. То есть запах от них наверняка исходит такой, что все зомби в радиусе километра передохнут, не говоря уже о Хелене и самом Леоне. Словом, страшно-то как!  
      — Я не сильная. — Хелена качает головой и сдержанно улыбается.  
      — Слабая и часа бы не продержалась в этом Аду. — Леон после долгих внутренних терзаний всё же со вздохом отказывается от идеи снять ботинки. В конце концов, если на них нападут зомби, они явно не станут ждать, когда он с чувством, делом и расстановкой зашнуруется, прежде чем пуститься наутёк. А бегать по битому бетону, кирпичам и стеклу босиком — удовольствие ниже среднего.  
      — Зато сильная не отдала бы свою сестру на съедение чудовищам, — горько говорит Хелена.  
      Леон поворачивается к ней как раз в тот момент, когда к застарелым следам на одеяле прибавляется свежее влажное пятнышко. Он поджимает губы, думая, что надо бы сказать что-то подобающее случаю, как-то подбодрить, жизнерадостно соврать, что всё будет хорошо. Но язык просто не поворачивается. Потому что женщины, вроде Хелены, в такое никогда не поверят, а становиться в её глазах очередным лжецом ему не хочется.  
      — Ты сильная, — с нажимом говорит Леон и придвигается ближе. Он прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт, что реакция на его действия может быть любой — от грамотного хука в челюсть до удушливой истерики, поэтому заранее смиряется с мыслью, что у него на щеке расцветёт красочный синяк. — Ты намного сильнее, чем тебе кажется. — Леон кладёт ладонь поверх её руки и чуть сжимает пальцы в ободряющем жесте.  
      Хелена дёргается от этого прикосновения и удивлённо моргает, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на него. Затем она судорожно вздыхает, зажмурившись, и опускает голову. Чуть повернув руку, она стискивает его ладонь ледяными пальцами.  
      — Говоришь, за это тебя любят? — усмехается Хелена. — Теперь я понимаю.  
      Теперь уже Леон дёргается от неожиданности и ощущает, как начинает печь щёки и скулы от смущения.  


 

***

  
      Леон не сильно уважает алкоголь, потому что у него на глазах не раз и не два коварный зелёный змий творил с хорошими людьми самые ужасные вещи, превращая их в скот. Однако когда в одном из красивых и, по счастью, пустых домов обнаруживается целая бутылка с дорогим элитным вином, соблазн оказывается слишком велик.  
      Хелена забирается на чердак и подтягивает лестницу, пока Леон возится с пробкой. Штопора, как и ожидалось, нигде нет, так что приходится справляться подручными средствами. Проще говоря — проталкивать пробку в саму бутылку тонким ножом, чтобы можно было добраться до содержимого.  
      Хелена тем временем бродит по углам, пол деликатно поскрипывает под подошвами её туфель.  
      Леон медленно, чтобы не разбить горлышко, толкает пробку внутрь, неотрывно следя за её движениями.  
      — Что ты ищешь? — интересуется он и прикусывает губу, когда пробка застревает.  
      — Плед, простыни — что угодно, чтобы укрыться, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, отвечает Хелена и склоняется над одним из сундуков. — Ночью будет прохладно, а окно тут заело. Щель толщиной с палец.  
      «Смотря, чей палец», — с ухмылкой качает головой Леон и, наконец, побеждает бутылку — пробка с хлюпом падает в жидкость. В нос моментально ударяет сладкий аромат забродившего винограда.  
      Хелена возвращается, держа в руках большой плед, на котором кривовато нарисованы олени и Санта Клаус. Хозяева наверняка не выбросили это «сокровище» только ради того, чтобы не расстраивать тётушку (бабушку, внучатую племянницу папиной сестры по линии матери — не так важно), которая его и подарила.  
      — Сойдёт, — говорит Хелена, заметив скептично изогнувшуюся бровь Леона.  
      — Сойдёт, — покладисто соглашается тот и салютует ей бутылкой вина.  
      Хелена расстилает плед и усаживается, затем подвигается, освобождая место для Леона, и несколько смущённо, как ему кажется, отворачивается.  
      Леон садится рядом и тянет на плечи свой угол пледа, заворачиваясь наподобие конвертика. Хелене приходится придвинуться ближе, чтобы тепло из их кокона не тратилось впустую.  
      — За что выпьем? — чопорно спрашивает Леон, поднимая бутылку.  
      — За удачу, — твёрдо говорит Хелена и выхватывает вино из его рук. — Дамы первые, — со смешком говорит она, когда Леон возмущённо открывает рот. И делает большой глоток.  
      — Тогда вторым тостом, — Леон принимает обратно бутылку, — предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы она нам никогда не изменяла.  
      — Стерва такая, — усмехается Хелена, и Леон едва не давится напитком.  
      — Да, — кивает он, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони рот, — стерва.  


 

***

  
      Вино кончается слишком быстро, оставляя после себя только повисший между ними облачком аромат винограда. Однако сладковатый вкус с тонкой горькой ноткой алкоголя ещё очень хорошо сохраняется на губах.  
      Леон сам не знает, кто из них тянется первым, нарушая границы дозволенного. Усталость от последних кошмарных дней, наполненных беготнёй и запахом пороха, так хорошо смешивается с вином, кружа голову, что осознание появляется далеко не сразу. Сперва раздаётся тихий стук стеклянного дна бутылки о пол, затем в тонкой прослойке воздуха между их телами становится слишком жарко, а следом всё перемешивается.  
      Пальцы сплетаются с пальцами, скользят по рукам вверх, зарываются в жёсткие от пыли и грязи волосы.  
      Губы приникают к губам, опьяняющее дыхание смешивается с дыханием, языки соприкасаются, оставляя во рту чуть тянущий привкус алкоголя.  
      Хелена совсем не похожа на женщин, с которыми Леону приходилось сталкиваться раньше. Сухая и твёрдая, как струна. Жилистая, стройная, подтянутая, сильная. Но, при всём при этом, не потерявшая своей женской привлекательности и мягкости.  
      Леону нравится этот контраст.  
      Даже сквозь лёгкий хмель, дарующий чувство вседозволенности, Леон понимает, что к утру это чувство между ними испарится без следа. Хелена вновь станет собранной и хладнокровной. Возможно, она будет слегка смущаться своего порыва и поэтому избегать встречаться с ним глазами. Но сейчас, пока алкоголь кружит голову, а её руки, дрожа, проникают под футболку, оставляя на коже мгновенно покрывающиеся мурашками прохладные следы, это не кажется такой уж плохой затеей.  


 

***

  
      Утренняя прохлада пронизывает насквозь, и Леон едва удерживается от желания съёжиться и застучать зубами. В голове немного мутно от недосыпа, глаза слипаются, а рот раздирает зевота, но оставаться на месте ночлега дольше положенного попросту небезопасно. Зомби, бродящие тут и там, спать не приучены и им как-то наплевать, что живым сон необходим. Поэтому с первыми же лучами солнца Хелена и Леон снимаются с места и шустро покидают уютный чердак, на котором так и остались гигантский плед с уродливыми оленями и пустая бутылка вина.  
      — Хелена? — зовёт Леон, когда они оказываются в глухом пустом переулке в паре кварталов от ночного убежища.  
      Ему немного неловко за свою нервозность, но так хочется задать ей целую кучу вопросов, главным из которых является: «И что теперь?». Хотя, надо признать, ответ именно на этот вопрос Леон слишком хорошо знает.  
      Хелена останавливается, услышав оклик, и медленно поворачивается. Она поудобнее перехватывает двумя руками рукоять пистолета и вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
      Сама невозмутимость и спокойствие.  
      Леон поджимает губы, думая, что это было вполне ожидаемо, и бесшумно подходит к ней, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лёгкое разочарование жжёт язык, но демонстрировать это наглядно не хочется, поэтому он напускает на себя важный вид и хмуро говорит:  
      — Не отходи далеко. Это опасно.  
      Хелена в ответ неожиданно улыбается. Она распрямляется, перенося вес тела на бедро, и перехватывает пистолет одной рукой. Второй она крепко сжимает ладонь Леона, приводя того в замешательство.  
      — Тогда не отставай, — тихо произносит Хелена и, снова превратившись в сжатую пружину, направляется вдоль переулка к большой аллее.  
      «Кроты в солнечных очках», — неожиданно вспоминает Леон и усмехается про себя, осторожно перешагивая кусками вырванные из стен ближайших зданий бетонные плиты и перевёрнутые мусорные баки.  
      Точнее сравнения и не придумаешь.  
      Остаётся только надеяться, что свет в конце тоннеля — это всё-таки выход, а не грёбаный поезд.


End file.
